PDFPC07
Firework! Yang's in LOVE (花火！ヤンの''LOVE FIREWORK! Yang no LOVE) is the 7th episode of the Project Diva Pretty Cure! F series. '' Preview Oooh, Yang in love-Sunny is back?! He looks... different. Everything is freezing cold! Everyone is turning into ice, except the cures and... Yang?! Will Yang's burning heart save his sweetheart and the town?! Find out on this episode of Project Diva Pretty Cure! F. Summary After the last battle, everything seemed to be alright. But on Static's ship, it was... not good for Kai, Dai, and Gizmo. Of course, they all were thrown into the hole. But, Static had a plan B. And this was perfect! Or, so he thought. Sunny was called back, but was badly beaten. He was cold. The pour thing couldn't even walk right. Well, he never really walked as well but.. Not the point! Static brought Sunny to a room, a chamber perhaps. Then, Static slid away as the door closed. Everything was white. Until... strange things happen. Lighting stormed the room. One struck Sunny after the other. Then fire was being burned in the room. And finally, water cooled everything down. Sunny was... like ice. He came out much more stronger than he was. Did this work? Static looked happy. This was the perfect plan to destroy the cures. Yang was getting some drinks for the girls, but bumped into someone. Her name was Nami. She looked cute to him. He was falling in love with someone he just met. As of course, scream of terror was heard. The cures and Yang saw people running from what was called "Walking Stone". But the running stopped. People were... freezing. Yang brought Nami behind the juicebar covering her. She was beginning to freeze. And so was Yang. Sound protected the teens. The magic only worked for the cures, which means Yang will being frosted. But the ice melt into water, and then froze again. Yang was.. immortal to the weather. How come? Sound was confused. When Sunny, or now known as "Stone Sunny", walked to the others, he looked mad. Angrier. Of course, he talked about how mad he was for freezing him like he did to the others. Now, was he going to attack them or? Of course he did, but Yang blocked. Even though he wasn't magical, he took the hit. Miwa and Naru checked if he was okay, and then decided to transform. Yang saw though. Which means their secret was revealed! They weren't worried though. The girls attacked Sunny, but they were hit badly. Yang wished he could help. He wanted to beat the heck out of Sunny for what he did to Nami. (Even though he just met her) So Yang charged at Sunny one time after the other. Still, no effect. Until Yang's final hit. His eyes were burning fire, and so was his heart. What was happening? When he charged at Sunny, he made a dent into him. The others couldn't believe it. Sound then glew, and so did Yang. Yang transformed into this... Dj outfit. He became BPC Tachiagari. BPC stands for "Boy Pretty Cure." This was unbelievable. Tachiagari didn't have much time to fight with Sunny. The stone monster escaped, leaving 2 cure weak, one who's clueless, and the rest frozen. Major Events * Yang becomes a BPC. Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F Category:Episodes Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F Episodes Category:OmegaPri